Fire Emblem: Book I
by JustSomeGuy15
Summary: Set one year after Nergal's defeat. A mysterious Morph, Sparta, plots revenge on Eliwood for slaying Nergal. Mild language.
1. Prologue

Fire Emblem 

**Book I: Tides of Darkness **

A/N:

I don't really have much to put here, except that I do not own Fire Emblem, or its respected names or characters. The only thing I really 'own' from this story is the name of the Tactician. Also, this is my first time writing a Fire Emblem story. And I've seen the detail put into other stories, and I will say right here and now, I doubt I'll be able to put matching detail in here, but I will do my best.

Prologue

The snow was coming down rapidly all across Bern. The fair gusts blew the large flakes of frost all along the ground, which, by now, was hidden under near two feet of snow. The only source of heat came from a small torch, which was hanging from the wall of a crumbled, ruined stone house, which sat on a hill overlooking Bern Castle. Within it, stood a silver-haired man, his features hidden in the shadows. Behind him, stood two other shadowed men, also hidden by the darkness.

"Do either of you know why I brought you back from the netherworld?" The silver haired male spoke. One of the forms stepped forward, only a whisk of his short blonde hair flashing in the little light from the outside. "Of course we do, Lord Sparta. You wish to bring the Black Fang back to Bern."

"Incorrect." Sparta spoke softly, and turned to face the other two. "That is not the main reason. I want to eradicate the fools who ended Nergal's pathetic life."

The other shadow, shuffled a bit, and then spoke. "Are you speaking of the Lycian noble, Eliwood?"

"And his foolish friends, Hector, of Ostia. And Lyndis of the Sacae Plains."

For a moment, a flash of lightening lit up the room, to reveal the two shadows as the brothers Reed, Lloyd and Linus. Each had been brought back by Sparta, for only one purpose: to get rid of Eliwood, and the others. But if that were the reason, why would he not bring back the others? Ursula, Sonia, even Brendan Reed himself?

After a long moment of silence, Lloyd turned around, feeling the urge to hunt down the Nobles and end their life quickly. "Then let's finish this, once and for all." Lloyd didn't care much for Nergal. After all, he only used the Black Fang to gain more power. No, he was only helping the person who revived him, so avoid being sent back to the gate of Hell. Linus seemed to think the same way, as he immediately picked up a sheathed blade from the ground next to him, and follow his brother out of the ruined house.

Before they could exit, however, Sparta's voice cracked the silence, halting them in their tracks. "Fools! Did you lose all form of intellect and proper thinking when you died? One does not simply walk into Castle Ostia, or Pherae itself for that matter."

Linus was the first to speak, as he turned to meet Sparta's cold, somewhat emotionless stare. "What's to worry about? From what I've heard, Pherae's sniveling whelp is its new marques, so it shouldn't be a problem sneaking into Pherae, and ending his life!" But Sparta was quick to snap back with a smart remark, "You truly are a fool. If we are to bring the Black Fang back from the smoldering ruin it is, we will NOT have it be the sneaky band of rodents it was when Sonia held control over Brendan Reed. We will NOT sneak around like filthy vermin, and kill our opponents when they are sleeping. That will lower us, dramatically, and I will not stand for that."

Lloyd dared not turn around and look at this man, but he kept his back to him, and stared out at the snow, which continued to fall. Locks of his short blond hair whipped across his brow, his long jacket swayed behind him, as the wind picked up. As the flakes swirled into the ruined house, around the three forms, Sparta's hand moved out into the darkest corner of the stone ruins, and from them, pulled a rather long blade. The handle was wrapped in bronze colored tape, and a dragon's face made up for the hilt. And from its open mouth came the long, straight blade. "First things first." Sparta spoke, as he looked over the sword in his hand. "We must lure our enemies here, right here, to this very spot."

"And exactly how are we to do that?" Linus snapped, sounding almost annoyed.

"You leave that to me, dear Linus. I want you and Lloyd to sniff around Bern. Find recruitments for the Black Fang. I will return tomorrow morning. Do not fail me." And with that, a red light invoked his shadowed body, a familiar warping spell. And he was gone, silence settling through the stone structure.

"I don't like him Lloyd. He's a real smart ass."

"I know, brother. But we have to obey him. If it gives us a second chance at life, and gives us an opportunity for revenge, then we should take it. Now lets go."

Read & Review, please. Suggestions happily accepted.


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares

A/N

I will give you a quick warning ahead of time. This chapter will be a bit graphic, sexually speaking, and light language. I didn't want to change the rating just because of one chapter. I promise that there will be no more sexual chapters until much later chapters. If the good people of this site have a problem, all they have to do is inform me of such things, and I will happily change whatever is wrong. You were warned.

Chapter 1: Nightmares

All was silent on the plains, as Lyndis stood ever still, looking across the battlefield at her enemy. Slain bodies of bandits lay across the ground; dried blood stained the once bright green grass. Her blue-green hair, which was tired back in its same, long braid that ran down her back, swayed softly against the back of her. To her left, out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sain and Kent, fighting off a small group of axe-wielding foes.

Florina, the ever-timid Pegasus Knight, was circling the battle field, hurling a slim looking spear downward, into whatever enemy she could see, then swooped back in to snatch the lance from the fallen body, only to take to the air again.

Wil had hidden himself in some brush, and was firing arrow after arrow toward whatever thug came close, or was advancing on him.

This was it. This was the day Lyn had been waiting for the day she set off from the Sacae plains, to Caelin. Lyn was finally going to crush the petty Taliver bandits, whom were responsible for the death of her entire tribe! Her opponent was a tall, gruff looking man, his only clothes consisted of baggy, leather pants, gashes in said pants all the way down. He had many scars across his powerful looking chest, where he no doubt had taken many blows in the past.

His face made Lyn sick. His sideburns came from the back of his ears, all the way to his putrid cracked lips, which curved in a menacing smile. His dirty, greasy, yet short blond hair blew along with the wind. "Foolish girl. So you've come for revenge? I think you'll regret ever coming here!"

"So, you think so, do you? I think you're in for a terrible shock!" Lyn said aloud, proudly, as her adrenaline picked up, her heart racing. How she longed to look upon the apparent leader of the very curs who slaughtered an entire village. And in the dead of night, no doubt! How she hated these despicable villains. If she had to, she would slay them all herself!

She had no doubt in her own strength. After everything she went through in the past; Bandits, Caelin soldiers, Lundgren, pirates, Morphs, Nergal… she was sure she could defeat a few measly bandits. Lyn found herself snatching her fabled weapon, the Mani Katti from the black sheathe at her side, and holding it out toward her. "If you think you can survive, them come! Do your best! I'll slay all of you if need be!" She was furious.

"Pah!" Was all the man replied, as he raised a rather large axe, the blade shining in the burning sun. The size of that weapon would make any normal man freeze in their tracks, but size meant nothing to one such as Lyn. She dealt with fiends like this before, and that was before she even knew of Nergal's existence. Without another word, Lyn pushed herself from her standing spot, the front and back ends of her attire, the same blue robes, hewn with gold, flapped back and fourth as she darted forward, more and more of the flesh of her legs becoming revealed.

She cared not what her attire was doing, all she wanted, was to take this fiend down in one might stroke. The man, slung the axe around his shoulder, only to wrap his huge fingers about its handle, and readied said weapon in a sort of swinging stance. When he saw his pray come within striking distance, he swing his axe around with such a force, it might had sliced through solid stone. Yet, with all the graceful and swiftness of the Sacae, Lyn plowed her feet into the ground at the last minute, sending her petite form over the Bandit, a trail of dust being left in her wake.

Confused, the rugged, man looked around, thinking that he had hit nothing. It was not until he felt a sharp pain suddenly ringed through his ribs, and caught sight of a curved blade sticking through his stomach, did he realize he had missed. From behind him, the graceful woman leapt upward, connected a swift, kick to the back of his head, and snatched her sword out just as he hit the ground. Without pausing for even an instant, she swept along the ground, past the fallen form. And, with a powerful sweep, hacked off the fallen mans head, the blood scattering along the ground. Sweat clung to her forehead, as she remained still, with her eyes closed. 'At last,' she thought, 'I've won. My clan is avenged!" She had completely forgot that there were still other bandits around her. Before she had a chance to react, she felt a large pair of arms suddenly cling to her waist from behind, and slam her against the ground.

Surprised, Lyn called out, but lost grip of her sword as she met the ground with force, pinned between the dusty ground, and the man above her. "Hah hah hah hah! You thought that was our leader? Stupid bitch!"

Lyn burned with fury, and tried to fight, but the man was too strong. Again, Lyn called out for help, but her head suddenly jolted with fierce pain as a boot came across the side of her face. By now, she was bruised, bleeding, and could hardly think straight. But she managed to look up to see a taller, much more muscled man, smirk down upon her. "I am the leader of the Taliver bandits." He then crouched down before her. "And you are the last of the Lorca tribe, hmm?" He cackled again, and Lyn growled in her throat, only to spit out a large puddle of blood upon the dirt.

"What should we do with her, boss?" The man pinning Lyn down said, only to see the leader smirk. In an instant, Lyn felt herself be released. As quick as her now aching body would allow, she snatched up her blade, and charged the man. But she was too slow, and the man was fast, despite his large size. He caught her swinging arm just before it met his torso, threw the blade from her hands, and threw her back upon the ground.

Lyn hit the ground with a thud, and before she had time to act, she found this massive beat mounted on top of her, the ripping of her garments soon met her ears. Lyn had tried to fight it, but found it impossible, already she could feel the wind brush against her exposed chest, but her true horrors were soon realized. Again, she tried to call out, only to look across the field, and what she saw made her want to scream, but she couldn't.

Sain, Kent, Florina, and Wil were all pinned to separate trees, held there by large spikes forced through their chests, their blood still freshly pouring from their bodies, down the bark.

She finally found the will to scream out, but only because she felt a hard, sleek object brush against her thigh. Her eyes snapped down to see the man, pressing his sexual organ against her entrance. She struggled, ever harder to get loose, her heart pumping rapidly, that it felt like it was going to explode. Sweat poured down her face, until finally, she screamed aloud, as the man forced himself into her. Suddenly

Lyn jolted up from her bed, and screamed out loud. So loud, that she could have woken up the entire castle. It was only when she stopped panting rapidly, that she realized it was only dream. After taken a good look around, she was in her bed, in Castle Caelin. "It was only a dream…" She said softly, out loud between gasps. She had been having the same dream, each and every night. It was rather…disturbing. "That's it. Tomorrow I'm sending a message to Eliwood…to meet me in Ostia in two days. I must talk to him and Hector about this!"

She did not know why, but she felt like she had to talk to the other lords about this, if such a thing was possible. After a brief moment, she heard the door fly open, and who stood there made Lyn feel relieved.

It was Florina. "Lyn! I heard you scream. Are you all right?" She called, as she rushed forward, and embraced her friend. Lyn, returned said embrace, and tried to stop her panting, as sweat still clung to her forehead. "It was just a dream…"

Read & Review!


	3. Chapter 2: Fatal Confrontation

A/N

Nope, I still don't own Fire Emblem, or any of its names or characters. After reading over my own story, I really think I'm pretty horrible. In my own opinion, the chapters could be longer, and have more, more detail then what I've been putting in. But, the most important thing Is that I'm trying.

Chapter 2: Fatal Confrontation

Eliwood opened his soft blue eyes, to stare around the large marble hall that was filled with various people, dressed in fancy clothes. The outfit Eliwood had chosen to wear on this day, was not so different from the blue armor and clothing he used to wear on his campaign two years ago with Nergal. With only two major differences: What once was blue on his attire was now white, and the inside of his cape was light gold, and the outside was also white.

For two years, Eliwood had ruled as the new marques of Pherae, and he had done a rather good job of it. Ninian, of course, remained at his side. Only rarely were the two seen apart, and the only reason why they were not together at this present time, was because Ninian had volunteered to help at the hospital wing of the castle, to help tend wounded soldiers.

Eliwood sat upon a golden-colored throne, small multi colored jewels in a pattern of red, blue, green, and white lined the sides of both armrests, and all the way down to the floor. While a large, bright pink gem embedded on a gold ornament rested at the very top of the throne. Just off to the side, Marcus stood, arms folded behind his back, the ever-serious look upon his face. Isadora stood next to Marcus, looking occasionally across the room, but also looking serious.

The young marques remained stone still upon the throne, left arm resting upon an armrest, and the other bent upward, elbow resting on the rest, and his palm clasped to his cheek, in a thinking-stance. He carried a bored expression on his face, and felt the urge to sand up and scream at the top of his lungs. But decided not to, as that might wound his appearance as a proper marques. Instead, he merely sighed heavily, to which he received a remark from Marcus, who still looked straight ahead. "Is something wrong, milord?"

Slightly startled, Eliwood turned to his most loyal knight, and protector, and then nodded silently. "I'm fine, thank you Marcus. I'm just…a little frustrated is all."

"With what, Lord Eliwood, if I may ask."

"I used to be able to come back and fourth from the castle as much as I pleased, but now, I have to remain here, even if I have nothing that needs taking care of. I just want to get out of here, and maybe take a stroll through the countryside with Ninian."

Before another word could be spoken, the loud clatter of the large doors to the hall broke the minor silence, and through the doors came Lowen, dashing franticly up the red carpet toward the throne. He ran as fast as his armor would allow him to move. "L-Lord Eliwood! Commander Marcus!"

Immediately, Eliwood rose from his seat, and stepped off the small plateau, and kneeled next to Lowen, "Lowen, be calm! Tell me, what is wrong?"

The knight gasped for breath, but then looked up upon the lord, and nodded, slowly rising to his feat. "Outside the castle gates, milord! There is an evil-looking man, who claims to be a messenger from Castle Caelin. But there is also a man who looked as though he was strangled, and he was clutching a message scroll, which is now in the possession of the stranger!"

The words hit Eliwood hard, and he was about to rush off, then he was stopped by a surprise, Isadora had stepped in front of him, holding a rather large blade wrapped in a black cloak. "My lord, will you not need this?" She said, as Eliwood took the blade, and removed the cloth. Sure enough it was the Durandel. And so, using a special leather strap, Eliwood strapped the legendary weapon to his back, and marched down the hall, Marcus and Isadora right behind him.

The gate to the drawbridge lowered, the rattling of large chains breaking all silence. The massive wooden gate slammed against the ground, with a ground shaking thud, and Eliwood, along with his retainers, Marcus and Isadora, stood just at the entrance, and stared across the way at a stranger, who quickly spoke.

"Eliwood of Pherae, I come with a message from Lyndis of Caelin."

Eliwood was the next to speak, already noticing the corpse of an apparent young man, wearing Caelin robes. He suspected this was the true messenger, but what did this man want? "And who are you stranger, that you would kill the true messenger of the east to deliver the message yourself?" But received only the faintest of smirks. Marcus stepped forward, sword drawn but was stopped by his lord. Finally, the man spoke,

"I am Sparta, of Bern. And I have come with not only a message, but with a challenge." This man sported a long, leather trench coat of dark red, which was slightly opened in the middle, revealing his darkly tanned flesh, but it was held slightly shut, if only a but, but a black strap. His pants were black, dark blue bucklers across the kneecap part of the pants. And his boots were plain, solid black. And, of course, shoulder length silver hair that flew about his brow and face.

He seemed normal enough, to Eliwood. But still, there was something eerie about him. He spoke again, "Lyndis of Caelin wishes to meet at House Ostia in two days. She wishes to discuss something personal with you and Marques Ostia, Hector." He paused, and sweeped a clump of silver hair away from his eyes. "And I request a challenge. I am planning on reforming the Black Fang, once again. I, along with two other men request revenge on the death of Nergal. But we wish to do this fairly, and squarely. So, if you accept, then come to Bern, after you speak with Marques Ostia. If not, then—"

Marcus had had enough, which was rare for his part, since he was normally so calm, quiet, and patient. The veteran knight grasped his sword tightly, and rushed toward this man, who was threatening his lord. However, just before he got within arms reach of his target, Marcus found himself being pushed back, by a sharp snap of icy wind. Ice crystal daggers, small of course, blew with the wind, and stung Marcus all over, causing his armor temperature to lower dramatically, causing even more pain.

When he couldn't take it anymore, Marcus let himself be blown back by the fierce wind, and looked up just in time to see the man named Sparta vanish in a swirl of red light, his faint cackling echoing numerous times, before fading upon the wind. Eliwood rushed to Marcus' side, knelt down by him, and spoke, whilst looking straight ahead. "Are you okay, Marcus? Do you need a surgeon?"

"No my lord. I have been through worse. What are your intentions, milord?"

With a look of determination, Eliwood stood up, Isadora and himself somehow managing to help Marcus rise to his feet. "Call for Ninian, and ready the horses. We ride for Ostia!"

R & R/


End file.
